


FFXV Stronger Than You Parody: Noctis

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Stronger than you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A parody of Stronger Than You from Steven Universe.





	FFXV Stronger Than You Parody: Noctis

**Author's Note:**

> The original:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6OWq38TikzU  
> The undetale parody (sans):  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?t=76s&v=4TzVOLOROkM  
> " Frisk:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aOClqUmZSCc  
> " Chara:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FGMRULiUMJo  
> " Medley:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Ho3GLleK2xA 
> 
> If this gets hood reception I might do an Ardyn response.

Get off my throne, the time has come  
For me to now fulfill the prophesy laid out for me  
I know it took a long time  
But here I am now; the true King's come home

Now you and I, we both know the gods rules  
And you and I, we're both tiered of being used as tools  
That doesn't matter now; it's time to fight  
Let's go, no more endless night

Are you ready now to die because you're able  
Now that with me the rings power's finally stable  
You told my that my friends don't matter, now they're passed out  
And I know you're still mad you got cast out

You have walked this world alone forever  
My friends and I have always been together  
I know how to finally defeat you  
Even if it means the end of me, too

I will restore 

Li-i-i-i-ight, Li-i-i-i-ight, Li-i-i-i-ight (×2)

This is where it stops  
This is where it ends  
This is where it all started now I'm right back here again  
But no matter how I've faltered  
I have grown into my own  
I've accepted the power to purge the darkness from my home

Are you ready now to die because you're able  
Now that with me the rings power's finally stable  
I will first destroy your body then your spirit  
You can try to mock me, I won't hear it

I know that your soul's corrupt with daemons  
But that will not forgive hurting my friends  
They're not just my crownsguard, they are my brothers  
There're the future of this nation

For them I'll restore

Li-i-i-i-ight, Li-i-i-i-ight, Li-i-i-i-ight  
And I'm stronger than you  
(X3)  
Li-i-i-i-ight, Li-i-i-i-ight, Li-i-i-i-ight


End file.
